Rick Trager's Life Before the Events of Outlast
by Cindy-S1897
Summary: I got all of this information from out Outlast Comics and the Outlast Wikipedia. Rick Trager is my favorite variant, so I thought why not tell his backstory with a bit of a twist added in and more of what could've been going through his mind? I got the dialogue from the second Outlast comic if you're interested in checking it out on the Red Barrels website.


Rick Trager was trying to act like everything was okay, but he knew it wasn't. He got a woman pregnant after raping her, his own personal assistant, her name was Michelle, information from the team he was the executive of got leaked... He made it clear that if the woman didn't get an abortion, he'd have her fired, but it was still worrying him. He also had a run-in with a would-be whistleblower, David Annapurna, but now he's committed into the asylum which did bring him some relief. He heard from Jeremy that two people are investigating the leaks from his department. He was pacing around his office and decided to walk out of it to get his mind off of all this and try to think about who could've done the leaks. He ran into Jeremy. "Rick, the investigators are here. I was just talking to them." Jeremy informed him. "What are their names?" Rick asked his golfing friend. "Paul Marion and Pauline Glick. They're part of the Insurance Mitigation team." Jeremy informed him. "Paul and Pauline..." Trager repeated to himself.

Just then, he saw Michelle walk up to the two of them. She hesitated when she saw both Rick and Jeremy. "What's going on?" Rick asked her. "Well, two people came in and they want to talk to you about the leaks..." She said, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Rick figured it was because of... their past, and the fact that she seems to be refusing to get an abortion, as evidenced by how her stomach's getting bigger. "Alright, whatever, I'll see them in my office. Just tell them to come in." Trager told her and looked at Jeremy. "Well, looks like I gotta go, buddy." Rick said to him. "Just be sure you figure out who leaked the information, we can't have people leaking information like this." Jeremy said and Trager walked off to his office again. Michelle was quite the handful to Rick... it would be so much easier for both of them if she just listened to him.

A bit later, Paul Marion and Pauline Glick walked into his office. Rick was trying to act as happy as he could around them. "Hey, I'm happy to help, I'm a team player and I want you guys on team Rick. You guys want coffee? Or some kind of wop drink? I can say that because I'm Italian, on my mother's side. I'm gonna have a coffee." He said to both of them, smiling. They both had serious looks on their faces, but Rick tried to pay it no mind. "Denise! Be a buddy and bring us some coffees!" He called out to a woman. "Thanks, Mr. Trager, but this complaint... I.T. is saying it would have to come from corporate." Paul told Trager. Rick kept smiling, still trying to act like nothing was wrong. "'Corporate,' from the latin 'corpus' also from the root of 'corpse.' because a corporation is a body, and any weakness is a wound to the body that much be staunched; cauterized if necessary." Rick was resting his arm on the back of his chair and Pauline kind of nodded, "I couldn't agree more." She said.

"Well, you certainly look like you know how to take care of your body." Trager openly flirted with her. "Let's stay on topic..." her partner Paul cut in. "Of course. Let me ask you this: how would anybody in my department make money sending vaguely threatening emails about my department performing poorly?" Trager asked them. "How much have you cut the security budget?" Paul asked Rick. "My job is minimizing expense. I'm sure you two can relate. And nothing's as expensive as security. I mean, don't get me wrong, I never 'meta data' I didn't like..." Rick answers, still smiling. Both of the Pauls seemed bored, but Rick didn't pay that any mind either, he continued talking, "But sometimes, you gotta make cuts. I create efficiencies, that makes us safer. Security changes with the times. Money will always be money." "Interesting..." Paul scribbled something on his notepad and showed it over to Pauline. Denise then walked in with the coffee and Rick gave her a smile. "Our coffee! Thank you, dear." He said to her, kind of relieved. "You're expecting as well?" Paul asked her. "What? I'm not... You think I'm pregnant?" She responded to him. Paul seemed like he was at a loss for words. "...I'm sorry! I'm... oh, god damnit..." He mumbled. Trager grinned at the funny display occuring right in front of him.

"Mr. Trager, forgive me for being so forward, but I've never been to this part of Colorado before and I'd love somebody to show me around." Pauline mentioned to Rick. "You're saying...?" He asked. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?" Pauline asked him. Rick gave her a grin. "Well, of course. We should go out for dinner and I can take you back to my place after." He responded.

After dinner they were at his house. "Would you be interested in having some cocaine?" Rick asked her. "No thank you." Pauiline shook her head. "Alright then, how about some Scotch?" He offered. "Yeah, that sounds good." She told him. She smiled and picked up a bottle and a glass. "How many fingers?" He asked her. "You mentioned you had a wine cellar. I wouldn't mind having something red?" She mentioed to Rick and he walked to his wine cellar to get the scotch and snuck some Rohypnol in his pocket before he got the scotch. He came back up with the scotch and grabbed a glass. "A chateau gibeault, 1958. Old Rick delievers everytime." Rick grinned and sent her to take a seat as he poured the scotch in wine glasses. He slipped the Rohypnol into Paulines drink when he noticed she wasn't looking and mixed it in her drink. He was planning on having some fun with her.

He walked out and gave her, her glass and he sat down across from her. "Can I ask if you have a girlfriend?" Pauline asked him. "I'm afraid not. I'm a team of one, as they say." Rick responded to her. The two of them were sitting there talking, with Rick doing most of it. After around 20 minutes, Pauline takes a sip of her scotch and she noticed something was off about her drink. "Son of a bitch..." she mumbled and pulled out her gun and she thrusted her drink at Rick while pointing her gun at his crotch. "You want to finish my drink for me, honey?" She asked him as Rick dropped his glass, feeling shocked. "Rohypnol? Really?" She asked him. "I needed a win." Rick responded to her. "Drink it or lose your balls. I don't care." She said to him, still pointing her gun at him. Rick starts drinking the drink he drugged for her and passed out.

Later, he woke up and Pauline was gone. He noticed that his pamphlet for the abortion clinic was gone and his eyes widened. He quickly fixed himself up and went back to Mount Massive to set the record straight. He ran down the hallway where he heard Michelle's and Pauline's voices and he slammed open the door. "Lying bitches! Both of them!" Rick yelled out. Michelle had tears running down her cheeks. "You're too late, Rick! They know everything!" She said to him. "You can't prove anything. You can't..." Feeling really desperate, he sees a pair of scissors and grabs them. Rick stabbed Michelle in the stomach multiple times with the scissors while yelling "You don't have proof!" Paul quickly wraps his arm around Trager's neck and pulled him away from Michelle. Rick quickly stabbed Paul in his thigh and Paul let out a scream. Pauline tackled Rick to the ground and put his hair through the paper shredder, ripping out all of his hair off the top of his head and incapacitating him.

It was a while later and Rick was strapped down to a platform, and Pauline Glick and Jeremy Blaire were both standing by him. "It's not my fault! Don't put me in! You can't! I'm a Murkoff executive! I'm one of you! Please! I'm not a bad guy! It's not my fault!" Rick tried to plead with them. Jeremy was silent, just looking down at Trager with a sadistic smile on his face, and this angered Rick, because last time he checked, they were friends. Why the hell was Jeremy smiling at him like that as he was obviously struggling? "Of course it's not your fault, Rick. You're not evil, you're sick and we're going to make you better." Pauline said to Rick and both of them watched as he got put in the Morphogenic Engine. As Pauline and Jeremy were watching Rick in the Engine, Jeremy said to her, "You're very good at your job." "Thank you." she responded to him. "Have a drink with me tonight." Jeremy told her. "No. I don't eat where I hunt." Pauline responded to him and walked off.


End file.
